The present invention pertains to a method whereby fine leaks in the envelope of hermetically sealed packages can be repaired using a silicate and solvent mixture. Electrical components are hermetically sealed in packages to prevent damaging impurities, such as water vapor, from reaching them. A leak will give these damaging impurities access. A process called "docking" has been used to seal these leaks, but this process used a plastic resin as the sealing substance. This resin was found to be moisture permeable and to have a thermal coefficient of expansion that was different from that of the envelope of the package. Thus, the package was not satisfactorily sealed. Packages which leak must be discarded which, since most of the materials and labor have been invested by this time, is very expensive.